1) This invention is a new version of a display shelf. An invention that has existed for many years in many forms. However until now no such invention has been created to especially display individual articles on individual shelves. This invention was invented to save space and for fragrance collectors to display their own personal collections on.
2) The primary difference from previous art is there is no utility patent in existence for this type of display shelf utilizing this fastening method to securing the horizontal transparent shelf to a vertical support surface with more than one shelf, which allows less support obstructions for placement of individual articles The difference in this invention is what the inventor calls the Mclemore method of invisible support using adhesive, glass, mirror and or acrylic as the only components to create this display shelf device.
3) This product was created to fill a void of any existing product in the market place designed for this purpose. It is art with a function dependent on beauty as much as functionality and practicality to save space in the home. Though this product was invented and designed for use by fragrance collectors. Its functionality and practicality serves many other collectables. Through research it is my opinion that this product falls in the patent class of 108 or 211 according to the opinion of observers who have seen this product at the U.S. patent office